ireneus_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Arrival at the Village
"Arrival at the Village" is the second episode of the Dungeons and Dragons campaign, Sword of the Godslayer. It is preceded by episode 1, "Into the Wolfswood". Synopsis ''Minos'''' reveals himself as the person behind the thugs that the adventurers fought. On their way to the village, they come across a dying monk by the middle of the road, and a woodcutter who shows them the way to the village. Upon arriving, they meet a rather peculiar half-elf.'' Plot The Last Felwyr After defeating the thugs, Minos reveals himself and admits to sending the thugs to fight them. He explained that he was merely testing them if they can defend themselves, as the journey ahead would be very dangerous. He assured them that the thugs they killed are all criminals that are bound for execution, but the Prince gave them another way out. Minos invites the four to his camp. While Azula and Nicolas left to retrieve their equipment and the horses, Minos showed Lira and Rob the prisoner he is holding. It was a merchant, who became a wanted criminal after selling fake artifacts to the city's nobles. He claims to know one of the guardians who escaped Zephyrus five hundred years ago. Minos and his soldiers tortured and interrogated the merchant, but he refused to say any other information for fear that he will be killed once he became useless. Nicolas, having returned, took over, and promised the merchant his death will be delayed until they found the Sword. The merchant agreed with the terms and spilled all the information he knows. He got the artifacts he sold from an elf who claims to be the last of the Felwyrs, an ancient order of warrior-monks who swore to protect the Sword, and other artifacts from the ancient times. The elf's name is Tullius, and he has been hiding in the village by Mt. Visiga, inside the Hidden Scabbard's Inn On the Road After interrogating the merchant, Minos dismissed his guards and ordered them back to the city, bringing the merchant with them and carrying the order to delay his execution until his return. Minos joined the four and returned to the roads and continued towards the village. Later on, as Lira and Rob scouted ahead, they found a figure lying in the middle of the road. They discover it to be a half-elven traveler, covered in rags, unconscious and dying. Lira saw the traveling holding wild mushrooms, and presumed that the traveler has been poisoned. Rob administered first aid and stabilized the traveler. She introduces herself as Nong-Poi, an easterner who has been traveling the lands of Windcoast. She decides to come along with the group as a gesture of goodwill. The group, now with Nong-Poi made it outside the woods. They made one final camp by the junction merchant. The next morning, they continued their way, and while on the road, they were greeted by a young man driving a wagon. He claims to be a woodcutter, and is about to deliver firewood for the village's inn. The adventurers asked him if he knows Hidden Scabbard's Inn, he nods and lets them follow him towards the location. Hidden Scabbard's Inn They arrived at the inn by noon, and they were welcomed by an old limping man with one eye. He let them inside the inn's tavern. They greeted the bar-maid which Rob notices as a half-elf. After asking for a room, the bar-maid gave them keys to the two last remaining vacant rooms. When Lira asked for the owner of the inn, the bar-maid simply smiled and deflected the question. After looking around the tavern, Rob found a lone and drunk half-orc. After asking him a few questions, he laments his unrequited love for the bar-maid and sulked beside the young sorcerer. He asked Rob if he has ever been in love and but Rob he stepped away awkwardly. When Rob asked the bar-maid about the half-orc, she simply warned him to watch over his valuables when he's around. That's when he noticed his purse of gold gone, and so is the half-orc. As Nicolas went to rest in his room and Azula kept a seat in the tavern, the remaining two investigated for more clues. Lira went out of the inn and talked to Ashvell. He mentioned that he is friends with the owner of the inn who goes by the name of Cassana. She asked if they could meet her and he tells her that they already met her. Cassana is the bar-maid, and she is not only the bar-maid, but is also the owner of the inn. She inherited the inn from her parents, and she is the daughter of Tullius, the elf the merchant told them about. Lira and Rob confronted Cassana, and the half-elf felt insulted by their statements. However, as soon as Lira mentions Cassana's father being a member of the Felwyrs, she motioned the two to follow her towards the cellar, with Ashvell trailing behind. Beneath the inn, Ashvell grabbed a dagger and grappled Rob, while Cassana pointed a quarterstaff towards Lira. Cassana claimed to be a powerful wizard and hostilely asked them about their intentions and how they knew about her father. Lira told them of about the expedition, and that they simply wanted to know the location of the Godslayer. Cassana told them that her father died during the war and they she cannot help them with their quest. She apologized and let them go. Around the Village With nothing to go on to, Lira and Rob walked around the village in search of the half-orc who stole the latter's gold. They came as far as the farmlands only to end up empty handed. They returned to the inn and they overheard an argument. Upon entering, they saw Cassana talking with a mysterious hooded figure. The figure looked at them, revealing himself to be a dark-elf, and cast a thaumaturgy spell. He then proceeded to leave the inn. Azula, who overheard the whole conversation, told the two that the dark-elf wanted to marry Cassana, but she refused. Cassana told them not to worry about the person, and that she can take care of herself, but upon the group's insistence, she told them of the place where he lives. Lira, Rob, and Nong-Poi went to the haunted manor outside the village where Cassana said the dark-elf lives and arrived at dusk. The manor looked deserted, but it was surrounded by tall fences. They each tried to climb the fences but they all failed. Nong-Poi, in particular, ripped her clothes as she stumbled down. It is then revealed to the other three that the half-elf is actually a male and not a female, as they previously presumed. Moments later, they overheard an incantation and Rob got knocked out from a sleep spell. Azula arrives soon after, having followed them to the mansion, just as they heard shouting and commotion coming from the village. The trio carried the unconscious Rob and hurriedly returned to the inn. The Werewolves Attack! They returned to the village to find it under attack from a pack of werewolves. Nicolas went out the inn, while Minos opted to stay inside to protect Cassana. The werewolves wanted to enter the inn, but the group blocked their way. The group gave their best to fight the werewolves, but two of them managed to get inside. Nicolas fell wounded, as they all focused on one werewolf. Rob lit the werewolf in flames with his firebolt, while Lira dealt a final blow with a close-range arrow shot in the head. As they are getting ready to fight the other werewolves, and explosion came from inside the inn. All but the werewolves got knocked out, as one werewolf escaped the destroyed inn carrying an unconscious Cassana under its arms. It disappeared into the dark together with the other two remaining werewolves. Featured Characters Godslayer Expedition * Azula * Lira * Marley * Minos * Nong-Poi * Nicolas * Rob Villagers * Ashvell * Cassana * Castor (Cassana's uncle) * Otheric (unnamed) Next Episode This episode was followed by episode three, "Abandoned Mines". Category:Episode Category:Sword of the Godslayer